


Satoshi's Birthday Wish

by BearMiya90



Series: Little Kazu [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearMiya90/pseuds/BearMiya90
Summary: Satoshi wished to meet the love of his life before he turned thirty years old. Then, he met a pixie named Kazu who wanted to fulfil his wish
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho, Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Series: Little Kazu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Satoshi's Birthday Wish

It’s going to be Satoshi’s birthday in three days. He’s going to turn thirty. And, he has a wish. He hopes to find someone to love before he turns thirty. 

That's why when he saw a shooting star on the way home from work, the first thing he did was to close his eyes and wish he would meet the love of his life. 

When he opened his eyes, a cute petite man was staring at him. 

"Whoa!" Satoshi quickly moved away from the man. "What the heck? Why are you standing so close to me?"

"Because Satoshi wished for Kazu," the man answered, getting closer to Satoshi. 

“Huh?” Satoshi tried to push the man away. “Stay away from me,”

The man pouted as he stood still a few steps from Satoshi. Now that he didn’t have to push the man away, Satoshi took the chance to look at the strange man properly. He was around the same height as Satoshi, probably only 2 cm taller.

_ “He’s beautiful,”  _ Satoshi thought. 

The man was like a porcelain doll with his perfect and flawless skin. Despite his small stature, the man's head was quite big but it did not affect his beauty. Satoshi loved the dreamy look on the man's eyes as he shyly smiled at Satoshi. He also had a cute button nose and a mole on his chin, which made him adorable. Looking at the contrast between the man's pale skin and dark hair, Satoshi couldn't help but compare the man to Snow White. Well, was it an exaggeration to say the man was prettier than Snow White?

Now that Satoshi was done examining the man's face, his attention was on what the man was wearing. His eyes widened, baffling because of what he saw. Eh? It was winter right now but the man was simply dressed in a yellow tunic with a blue tight. No coat or shoes. 

"Aren't you cold?" Satoshi asked, taking off the coat that he was wearing so that he could give it to the strange man. He wished that he could do something to cover the man’s legs but there’s nothing he could do about it. 

"Thank you," The man said as Satoshi wrapped the coat around him. Satoshi’s house was only a short distance away. So, he would be okay without his coat. "Kazu feels warmer now," 

"Kazu?" Satoshi repeated. "Is that your name?" 

The man nodded his head, confirming that Kazu was indeed his name. 

“Hmm…” Satoshi glanced at his watch. It was already late. He should get home. But, he didn’t have the heart to leave Kazu alone. The other man seemed vulnerable and Satoshi had a strong urge to protect him. “Do you want me to send you home?” 

“Kazu will follow Satoshi home,” answered the man with a toothy grin. 

Satoshi responded with a frown. Did he introduce himself to Kazu? He didn’t think so. Then, how did Kazu know his name? 

“How…” 

“Kazu can hear Satoshi’s inner voice,” 

Satoshi was baffled when Kazu cut him off. As he remained quiet, Kazu continued talking and it surprised him even more. 

“Kazu comes here because Kazu heard Satoshi’s wish. Satoshi wants to find someone to love. So, Kazu decides to grant the wish,” 

_ How did he… _

“Kazu already told Satoshi! Kazu can hear Satoshi’s inner voice!” 

“Who are you?” Satoshi asked. Kazu was a weird man. Cute but weird. How did he know Satoshi’s wish? Did Satoshi say it loudly? 

“Kazu is Kazu,” The man answered matter-of-factly. 

“No…” Satoshi shook his head. “What I mean is… how can you hear my thoughts? No human can read minds,” 

“That’s simple,” Kazu rolled his eyes as if Satoshi had just said something stupid. “Kazu is not human,” 

“Huh?” 

"Kazu is a pixie," 

And to prove his point, Kazu suddenly disappeared, leaving the coat that Satoshi gave him earlier on the ground. Eh? Where did he go? 

Satoshi started to look around, feeling annoyed when a mosquito kept buzzing near him. However, the buzzing sound suddenly became clearer. 

"Satoshi, look properly! Kazu is here!" That's what the sound said. And, when Satoshi looked properly at the mosquito that had been bothering him, he was surprised to see a miniature version of Kazu with wings. 

Oh my… Is this even real? 

Shocked because of what he saw, Satoshi ended up passing out in the middle of the road.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The sound of the alarm clock roused Satoshi from his sleep the next morning. He switched it off and then sat on the bed. Ah, so sleepy! Can he ditch work today? Of course not! His manager, Sakurai Sho wouldn't approve the leave application. Not when he had an appointment with a client today. 

With a heavy step, he walked towards the bathroom to take a shower. As he wasn't fully awake yet, he didn't notice a stranger sleeping on the couch. As he showered, Satoshi thought of what happened last night. To be honest, he didn't know how he got home. The last thing he could remember was a shooting star. Was it simply a dream?

Satoshi shook the thoughts away. He would have a busy day ahead. He should get ready for work instead of thinking about this. So, without wasting any seconds, he stepped out of the shower. 

With only a towel wrapped around his waist, Satoshi headed to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. However, he screamed when he saw another man there. The man was washing his hands and immediately turned towards him because of the scream. 

Eh? Didn’t he see this man yesterday? But, where was it? 

“Good morning, Satoshi!” The man greeted him cheerfully. “Did Satoshi sleep well last night?" 

"Un…" Satoshi wasn't sure if this was a dream. "

"Did Satoshi know how heavy he is? Kazu had to carry Satoshi home," 

“Who are you?” Satoshi asked. Then he realized how stupid the question was. The man already said his name. “Kazu?” 

“Yes, Kazu and Satoshi met yesterday. Satoshi wished to find someone to love. So, Kazu will fulfil the wish,” Kazu stated matter-of-factly. 

Okay. Satoshi took a seat on the chair. He needed to think about this. Even though it was vague, he started to remember what happened after he saw the shooting star. He had closed his eyes, wishing to find the love of his life. Right after that, Kazu appeared, claiming to be a pixie who heard his wish and wanted to fulfil it. 

“It wasn’t a dream?” Satoshi asked the man who took a seat in front of him. “You’re a real person?” 

“Kazu is not a person,” The man shook his head. “Kazu is a pixie who comes here…” 

“To help me find love,” Satoshi continued. The pixie had stated that before. And, even though the story seemed absurd, he believed Kazu. Perhaps, he had been influenced by Aiba Masaki, his friend who easily believed in the existence of things like fairy and pixie. “How are you going to do that?”

“Kazu is going to follow Satoshi around and then he’s going to choose the perfect mate for Satoshi,”

Satoshi tried to keep his expression neutral. He wanted to smile hearing the way Kazu spoke in the third person. It’s cute and adorable. But, then, his eyes widened, aware of what Kazu had just told him. 

“You’re going to follow me?"

“Of course,” Kazu responded. It seemed like he was trying to fight the urge to roll his eyes at Satoshi. “How else can Kazu find a suitable mate for Satoshi?”

“You cannot follow me to work,” Satoshi told the pixie. “My manager won’t allow outsiders in the office,”

"Oh…" The pixie looked thoughtful for a while before he smiled widely once again. "Don't worry! Kazu knows what to do. Kazu will shrink himself and hide in Satoshi's pocket,"

Satoshi tried to look away. Kazu's smile was too bright, making him look even cuter. He should reject the idea but it's impossible to do so when Kazu was looking at him adorably like that. 

"Okay," Satoshi agreed. "But you must stay quiet and don't show yourself to other people," 

"Don't worry," Kazu assured him. "Kazu will be quiet and Satoshi will not notice he is there," 

Hmm, that was hard to believe. But, Satoshi could only hope everything would go well and he won't regret his decision of letting Kazu come with him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


As promised, Kazu had stayed quiet when Satoshi was working. He settled comfortably inside Satoshi's pocket on the way to work and when they arrived at the office, the pixie flew and sat on the drawer. Luckily, no one saw him.

The morning went by peacefully without anyone noticing Kazu. Satoshi was busy with work and let Kazu mind his own business. He had to finalize the materials for the meeting with a client this evening. 

_ "Satoshi," _

Out of nowhere, he heard a voice calling his name. But, when he looked around, no one was talking to him. Furthermore, no one in this office called him by his first name.

_ "Here, here,"  _ The voice was loud and clear.  _ "It's Kazu! Look down, please,"  _

It took Satoshi a few seconds to remember about the pixie. True to his words, Kazu had been silent and Satoshi forgot that he was in the office with him. 

"Why are you talking so loudly?" Whispered Satoshi, afraid that the others might hear him. But, no one looked at him as if they didn't hear Kazu. That's weird. Kazu was so loud. How could no one else hear him? 

_ "Don't worry. Only Satoshi can hear Kazu. Kazu is speaking in Satoshi's mind,"  _

“What?” Satoshi raised his voice, too surprised by what he heard. As a result, everyone looked at him curiously. He quickly apologized for bothering them. 

“Are you okay, Ohno-san?” Sho asked, giving him a weird look. “Do you have any problem?”

“Ah, it’s nothing. Don’t worry,”

Sho didn’t seem to be fully convinced. “How about you go and take a break? You’ve been working on that design for a while now,”

“Yes, thank you,” Satoshi bowed apologetically. He grabbed the pixie on the drawer and put him in his pocket. Then, he dashed to the washroom because he needed to talk with Kazu. 

Luckily, there's no one in the washroom when Satoshi entered. He took the pixie out of the pocket and put him on his palm. To his surprise, Kazu glared at him. Eh? Was this pixie mad? But, why? Shouldn't he be the one who was mad at Kazu? 

"Don't put Kazu into the pocket like that," Kazu pouted. When Satoshi looked at the sulking Kazu, his anger immediately vanished. Perhaps because of his small size, Kazu didn't look intimidating at all when he's angry. Instead, he looked cuter. "Kazu doesn't like it," 

"Okay, I'm sorry. I will not do it again," Satoshi apologized. "But Kazu shouldn't surprise me like that," 

"Okay, Kazu is wrong. But, Kazu is bored. Satoshi doesn't play with Kazu," 

Satoshi chuckled watching the cute pixie. Can this creature get more adorable than this? He was tempted to kiss Kazu on his cheeks just to see how the pixie would react. But, that would be inappropriate. 

"I'm sorry, Kazu but I cannot play with you yet. I'm working. Why don't you wait for me at home?" 

"Don't want," The pixie shook his head. "Kazu needs to find a mate for Satoshi to fulfil his wish. Maybe we need to go out. No one here seems suitable for Satoshi. Kazu thinks Sho is okay but he doesn’t love Satoshi,” 

This time, Satoshi couldn’t stop himself from laughing. Of course, Sho wouldn’t love him. He’s in a relationship with Masaki. 

“What’s funny?” The pixie asked, startled to see him laughing. “Kazu doesn’t understand,” 

“Nothing,” Satoshi said. “You still want to stay here?” 

Kazu nodded his head. 

“Okay, but don’t complain anymore, okay?” 

“Okay,” The pixie pouted. “Kazu will not complain if he gets bored again,” 

“If you complain again, you will have to wait for me at home,” 

Kazu nodded his head. Satoshi only smiled to see the pout on the pixie’s face. Kazu then flew to get back into his pocket as Sho entered the washroom. 

“Are you alone, Ohno-san?” Sho asked, looking around the washroom. 

“Yes, why?” 

“Hmm… I think I heard you’re talking to someone,” 

“It’s nothing,” Satoshi assured his manager. “I just practice for the presentation this evening,” 

“Oh,” Sho sighed in relief. “It’s almost time for lunch. Let’s eat at Masaki’s restaurant,” 

Satoshi quickly agreed. Masaki opened a Chinese restaurant near their office and usually, Satoshi would drop by to have lunch. However, he hadn’t done so for a while because of work. His friend must be angry at him. If he knew that Satoshi hadn’t eaten properly, he would definitely lecture Satoshi. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The restaurant was almost full when Satoshi and Sho entered. Thankfully, their usual seat was empty. 

“As usual,” Satoshi said without looking at the waiter that came to get his order. He usually ate dumpling soup at Masaki’s restaurant and the staff was aware of it. 

“Err… I don’t know what you mean by that,” answered the waiter. Satoshi frowned. This was the first time he heard this voice. Granted, he didn’t remember the voice of all of Masaki’s staff but this waiter had a distinct voice that would make it hard for him to forget. 

Satoshi lifted his face to look at the waiter. Oh, it’s a new waiter. No wonder he didn’t know about Satoshi’s order. Hmm, the waiter was quite handsome. 

“Hi, Matsujun,” Sho greeted the waiter. “This is Ohno-san. He usually eats dumpling soup,” 

“Okay,” The waiter, Matsujun, wrote down the order. “How about you, Sakurai-san? The usual one for you too?” 

“Yes,” Sho answered. “And, please let Masaki know I’m here with Ohno-san,” 

The waiter nodded his head and then left for the kitchen. Satoshi watched his retreating figure with interest. He didn’t realize that Sho was watching him. Not until he took his eyes off from the kitchen and saw Sho stared at him with a playful smile. 

“Oh, are you interested in him, Ohno-san?” 

“What are you talking about?” Satoshi decided to act dumb even though he knew exactly what Sho meant.

“He’s cute, right?” 

“Kinda,” Satoshi shrugged him off. He’s not going to let Sho tease him. 

“Awh, don’t be shy, Ohno-san. If you want, I will ask Masaki to give him your contact number,” 

“Urgh, please don’t do that,” Satoshi protested. At the same time, another voice was talking in his head. It was Kazu. 

_ “The waiter is perfect for Satoshi,”  _

_ “Shut up, Kazu,”  _ Satoshi answered with his thoughts, hoping that Kazu would hear it. When he heard the pixie snorted, he knew it worked.  _ “And, how do you know he’s perfect for me when you cannot see him?” _

_ “Because Kazu can hear his thoughts and he seems to be nice. Can Kazu take a peek?”  _ The pixie asked.  _ “Kazu wants to see him,”  _

_ “No, stay there,”  _

Even though he couldn’t see it, Satoshi could easily imagine the pout on the pixie’s face. 

_ “Kazu is not pouting,”  _

Kazu said inside his head. Satoshi smiled slightly. He wondered how much of his thoughts that Kazu could hear. Hopefully, none of it was embarrassing.

“Ohchan, why are you smiling to yourself?” 

Satoshi was surprised when Masaki waved his hand in front of him. Thank goodness, he didn’t squeal or do anything stupid. It would not be cool if he did so. But, how long had Masaki been sitting next to Sho? 

“Oh, hi, Aiba-chan! How are you?” 

Perhaps his voice was a little louder than usual because both Aiba and Sho looked at him weirdly. Satoshi had to speak loudly to drown Kazu’s voice in his head. Kazu kept on begging him to let him out. When he threatened to send Kazu home, the pixie immediately stopped begging. 

“I’ve been sitting here for five minutes but you ignore me,” Aiba said. “What are you thinking about?” 

“Perhaps he was thinking about your new staff. The handsome Matsujun,” Sho answered, winking at him. 

“No…” Satoshi quickly denied. 

“Then, what are you thinking about?” Aiba asked again.

Hmm, what should he answer? If Satoshi said he was talking telepathically to the pixie in his pocket, both Sho and Aiba would think he’s crazy. 

“I’m just thinking about my presentation,” Answered Ohno. 

Masaki looked at him sceptically. “You didn’t come to eat here for a while," grumbled Masaki. "Why? At least, tell me you're eating properly,"

“Yes, I’m eating properly,” 

“I don’t think instant ramen is a proper meal, Ohno-san,” Quipped Sho. Satoshi glared at his manager, wishing that he would keep the mouth shut about what he ate. 

“Ohchan, how many times do I have to tell you…”

“I’m busy, Aiba-chan. I don’t have time to eat,”

“Sho-chan,” His friend turned his attention to Sho who sat next to him. “Stop giving Ohchan too much work. He’s not eating because of you,”

“Eh, it’s not my fault. I am busier than him but I still have time to eat,”

“Because you have me to look after you. Ohchan doesn’t have someone like that,”

The couple continued bickering so Satoshi ignored them. Instead, he started another conversation with the pixie in his pocket. 

_ “Do you want to eat, Kazu?"  _ Satoshi asked. Kazu only ate fruits before they left for work. So, he must be hungry right now. But, Satoshi had no idea how he could feed the tiny creature. 

_ "It's okay. Kazu is not hungry,"  _ said the pixie.  _ "Kazu is sleepy so he will sleep now,"  _

_ "Okay. Rest properly, Little Kazu,"  _

_ "Un…"  _

He smiled, thinking of the little creature in his pocket. Kazu was adorable. He loved everything about the pixie.

"Sho-chan, see! Ohchan is smiling creepily again," 

Satoshi was startled when he heard Masaki's loud voice. He looked at both Sho and Masaki who grinned idiotically at him. Seemed like the couple had stopped squabbling and based on the identical grin on their faces, perhaps they would team up to tease him. 

"I've told you!" Sho said. "It's because of Matsujun. He's been acting weirdly since he saw Matsujun. Give his number to Ohno-san and you don't have to worry about your friend anymore. Someone else will take care of him," 

Right on cue, Matsujun appeared with their orders. Oh my god! This was so embarrassing. The waiter looked at him with a shy smile and he didn't know what to do. But, one thing for sure, he would have to reprimand Sho later. His boss or not, Sho deserved to be scolded for what he did. 

"Enjoy your meals, sirs," The waiter said after he was done putting their orders on the table. Before he left, Matsujun went closer to him. 

"My shift ends at 6 and I am free after that," 

The waiter said softly. But, it was still loud enough to be heard by the two idiots. Once again, Satoshi didn't know how to respond. Did Matsujun just ask him out? 

"Yeah!" Masaki squealed. "Ohchan is going on a date tonight!" 

"It's all thanks to me," Gloated Sho. "Maybe I should be a matchmaker," 

Satoshi ignored both of them. He could only think of Kazu and how relieved he was that the pixie was sleeping. He didn't want Kazu to know about it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Matsujun was not serious about asking him out, Satoshi concluded as he watched television. The waiter must be teasing him because of what the two idiots said. So, Satoshi didn't bother to ask for his number. Or went back to the restaurant after he finished working. Instead, he thought of how to spend his birthday with the little pixie who was sitting on his shoulder right now. The little pixie was happily munching an apple that Satoshi had cut for him earlier. Kazu refused to change to his human size because he wanted to sit on Satoshi's shoulder. 

"Do you want more apples, Little Kazu?" He asked the pixie. But, the only response he heard was a snort. 

"What's wrong?" He asked again, taking the pixie from his shoulder to put on his palm so that he could look at Kazu properly. The pixie is pouting and Satoshi had no idea why he was sulking. 

"Kazu is Kazu, not Little Kazu," 

Oh…

"Okay, I am sorry. I will not call you Little Kazu anymore. Do you want more apples?" 

"No, Kazu is full," answered the pixie. 

Suddenly, Satoshi's phone rang so Kazu flew back to his shoulder, allowing him to take the call. It was an unknown number.

"Moshi Moshi," Ohno greeted the caller. "Who is this?" 

"Moshi Moshi, Ohno-san," answered the caller. It was Matsujun. 

"Oh, hi!" Answered Ohno. It was awkward. He didn't expect Jun would call him. He glanced at Kazu who was staring at him. 

"I hope I didn't bother you," 

“No, it’s okay. Did Aiba-chan give you my number? You know, you can ignore those two. They’re just messing around. You don’t have to do what they say,”

“Ah, no!” Matsujun denied. “It’s the other way around. I asked for your number from Aiba-san,”

“Eh?”

“I am serious about what I said earlier. I want to ask you out,”

Ah, so, Matsujun wasn’t teasing him. He was serious. But, what should Satoshi do now? Should he accept the invitation? Well, Matsujun was good looking and Satoshi was flattered to know that Matsujun was interested in him. But, somehow, it felt wrong to go out with Matsujun. 

“Are you still there, Ohno-san?” The waiter asked when Satoshi stayed silent. “If you don’t want…”

_ “Satoshi, say yes,”  _ Kazu urged him, drowning down what Matsujun was saying. “ _ This is Satoshi’s chance to be with someone he loves. Matsujun-san is the perfect mate for Satoshi,” _

"Can I call you back later?" Satoshi said, ignoring the pixie. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed Kazu stuck out his tongue at him. "I need to do some…" 

"There's no need to call me if you want to reject me, Ohno-san," 

"No, that's not what I mean. I just need to think first," 

"Okay, I will wait for the good news then. But, if you want to reject me, I would rather you don't call me back,"

"I hope it won't come to that," Satoshi assured him before he ended the call.

Putting the phone down, he was greeted by the sight of pouting Kazu again. 

"Satoshi is stupid!" The pixie complained. "He should say yes to Matsujun-san,"

"Why?" 

Kazu rolled his eyes. "Satoshi wishes to find someone to love. And now, Matsujun-san loves him but he rejects him. So, Satoshi is stupid!" 

What a cutie Kazu is, Satoshi thought as he watched the small pixie. If Kazu was bigger, maybe he would pinch those cheeks to make him stop. But, he enjoyed watching a whining Kazu.

"I don't reject him, Kazu," Satoshi clarified. "I just want to think about this properly,"

"Why think?" Kazu continued grumbling. "Trust Kazu! Matsujun-san is perfect," 

"Really? I don't know. I don't feel any sparks for him," 

The pixie rolled his eyes again, a sign that he thought Satoshi had said something stupid again. "No need for sparks now. Go out with Matsujun-san first and then Satoshi will feel the sparks. Satoshi is so picky. That's why he hasn't found anyone to love yet. Get to know Matsujun-san first and then see how it goes," 

Satoshi was taken aback, too stunned to respond. What Kazu had said… it was indeed true. He was picky. A few people had confessed to him before but he rejected them all because he couldn't feel the sparks. No wonder he couldn't find anyone to love. He didn't do the most important thing, which is, to know them first.

Maybe that's why Kazu was here. The pixie wasn't here to find someone for Satoshi. He was here to knock some senses into Satoshi and to push him into getting to know other people.

Okay, let's think about this properly. What did he think about Matsujun? Well, the waiter looked nice. He's handsome and based on what he saw, Matsujun seemed to have the quality that he was looking for. Determination. That's what Satoshi saw in him.

“You’re right,” Satoshi finally said. “I will call Matsujun and ask him out. Saturday is perfect, right?” 

“Saturday? Kazu thinks Thursday is better,” 

“Why? Isn’t it too soon? I mean, it’s the day after tomorrow. Or, do you mean next Thursday?” 

“This Thursday,” The pixie clarified. When Satoshi wanted to protest, Kazu was quick to cut him off. “It’s Satoshi’s birthday. Kazu thinks it will be romantic to celebrate it with Matsujun-san,” 

“Eh?” The idea was good. But, rather than spending it with Jun, he wanted to spend it with Kazu. 

“Why? Satoshi doesn’t think it’s a good idea?” 

“As I said, it’s too soon,” 

“But if Satoshi spends the special day with Matsujun-san, he will know Satoshi is serious,” Kazu tried to justify. 

“I’m working on that day,” 

“Satoshi can go after work,” 

“He could be working on that day. Perhaps for the night shift,” 

“Urgh!” The pixie huffed, perhaps annoyed by Satoshi’s reluctance. For Satoshi, it’s weird to see Kazu like this. Why was he so determined trying to set Satoshi up with Matsujun? 

Ah, the thought crossed his mind. Perhaps, Kazu cannot go home unless he fulfils Satoshi’s wish. That’s why he wanted to get over this quickly. There could be a lover waiting for Kazu in the pixie land and he missed her. 

As he thought of the possibility of Kazu having a lover, it hurt him. But, he didn’t understand why. Perhaps because he wasn’t ready to part with the little creature yet. He shook the thoughts away when he noticed the pixie was pouting. 

“How about if I go on a date with him tomorrow?” Satoshi suggested. “I have another plan for my birthday,” 

“Celebrating it with your family?” 

Satoshi answered it with a smile. 

“Satoshi, Kazu is sorry. Kazu shouldn’t force Satoshi to do what Kazu wants. It’s just, there is a time limit. If Kazu didn’t find a partner for Satoshi before his birthday, Kazu will fail the mission,” 

“It’s okay, Kazu,” Satoshi said, remembering his wish. That’s understandable. He had wished to find a partner before he turned thirty. That’s why Kazu was in a rush to find a partner for him. Maybe he shouldn’t wish for anything at all. But, if he didn’t make a wish, he wouldn’t get a chance to meet Kazu. “I will call Matsujun now and ask him out,” 

“Kazu is tired. He will rest now,” Kazu suddenly said. He looked gloomy for some reasons and Satoshi wished he could comfort him. However, from the look that Kazu gave him, it was clear that the pixie wanted to be left alone. 

Well, at least Satoshi knew there’s one thing he could do to make Kazu happy. He glanced at the clock, wondering if it’s already late to call Matsujun. As it was still early, he took out his phone and dialled the number that had called him earlier. The waiter answered the call almost immediately. 

“I assume it’s good news,” said Matsujun after they greeted each other. 

“Is tomorrow okay for you? We can meet after you’re done with your shift,” 

“Yup, tomorrow is fine with me. What do you want to do? Simple dinner or other activities? We can watch a movie if it’s okay with you,”

“Movie sounds fun. I’ll see you tomorrow, Matsujun,” 

“Yes, I’m looking forward to it. Good night, Ohno-san,” said Matsujun before they ended the call. Satoshi switched off the television. Kazu was already sleeping and he had no mood to do anything else. So, maybe he should join the pixie in the dreamland. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


When Satoshi woke up the next morning, Kazu was in the kitchen, eating an apple. He was once again back to his human size, which was a delight for Satoshi. Of course, Kazu looked cuter when he was smaller but seeing him like this made Satoshi think of him as a normal human despite the hideous outfit he was wearing. 

“Did you sleep well last night, Kazu?” Satoshi asked. He was tempted to kiss the pixie but that would be inappropriate. Kazu might freak out if he did that. 

“Un!” Answered Kazu. “Did Satoshi call Matsujun-san yesterday?” 

“Yes, we will go to a movie tonight after eating dinner together. So, I will be home late. Do you want to follow us?” 

Kazu responded with a small smile. “Satoshi is going out for a date. Of course, Kazu will not bother him. Satoshi might kiss Matsujun-san and Kazu doesn’t want to see it,” 

Okay, Satoshi didn’t know what to say about that. So, he would just change the subject.

“You will follow me to work, right?” 

Kazu shook his head, which surprised Satoshi. 

“Kazu will be bored if he goes to the office with Satoshi. He will stay home today,” 

“Oh, okay. I guess I will see you later tonight,” 

Once again, Kazu only responded with a smile. It was unsettling for Satoshi to see Kazu like this. He wanted to ask Kazu, wanted to know if something was bothering the pixie. But, he didn’t think Kazu would answer him. So, he stayed quiet. 

Then, Satoshi went to work. Before he left, he couldn’t shake the feeling that this would be the last time he saw Kazu. 

And… 

It was true. When he got home that night, excited to tell Kazu about the date, Kazu was nowhere to be found. 

And, Satoshi felt empty, knowing he would never meet Kazu again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kazu watched the couple from afar. Both Satoshi and Matsujun smiled happily. He chose not to hear their inner voices, afraid that he would be heartbroken if he heard it. They looked genuinely happy so that would be enough to end his mission. He didn't need to rely on his ability to make sure Satoshi gets what he wished for.

Satoshi would be happy, Kazu convinced himself. Matsujun would treasure him. And, Kazu would be happy to see a happy Satoshi. 

But, is that true? 

He had been watching Satoshi for a long time. Long before he appeared in front of Satoshi to fulfil the wish. He had admired the human all this time. Perhaps he was even in love with Satoshi. But, Kazu had to suppress the feeling. They’re different. They cannot be together. 

This would be the last time he came to see Satoshi. He would go far from here. Having done his job of helping Satoshi find love, it's time for him to move on. Satoshi would be happy with Matsujun, he was certain of that. And as time passed, he hoped Satoshi would also forget him. Admittedly, he shouldn't show up in front of Satoshi. That was against the rules. But, he couldn't stop himself from getting closer to his favourite human. If he had the power to erase Satoshi’s memory, he would do so. Not only Satoshi's memory. He would also erase everything about Satoshi from his memory. Unfortunately, he didn’t have such power. 

"Bye-bye, Satoshi," 

After looking at Satoshi for one last time, he flew away.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if you're disappointed with the ending.


End file.
